


Me and You, We'll Make It Through

by angellove15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, I'm Sorry, It gets better I swear, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Really Character Death, Tears will be shed, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellove15/pseuds/angellove15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Hinata got into an accident and he lost his leg? Kageyama and Hinata make the journey through dealing with Hinata's set back, learning not only how to work together again but also how to help each other through hard times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You, We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever fanfiction that's made it to AO3 before being deleted so please be nice! This first chapter will probably hurt... a lot. So bear with me and know that it will get better soon!

Screeching tires….  
The sound of shattering glass….  
Hinata’s scream as the car smashed into his small form.

These sounds will forever be ingrained in Kageyama’s memory. He will never forget those moments.  
Hinata had just reached the school yard gate, his bike racing and a smile splitting his dumb face in half as he sped towards Kageyama. “Dumb-ass! Slow down before you hit a rock and fall.”  
Kageyama yelled at the irritating orange-haired boy. “Good morning Bakaya—“ Hinata’s words being choked off by his shriek as the car slammed into his bike.  
The whole world seemed to slow down as Kageyama watched the bike flip on its side, trapping Hinata’s leg beneath it. He felt his body leaping forward, the yells tearing themselves from his body, “Stop! Shit, please stop! You’re hurting him!”  
The cars brakes squeal as the driver tries to stop. Kageyama threw himself in front of the car; pushing back on the hood and willing it to come to a standstill. Kneeling down next to Hinata he gently removed his leg from under the bike, cradling his battered form in his arms.  
“Open your eyes, dummy!” He growled, “You’re okay, just look at me, look at me!” Hinata’s head hung limply on his shoulder. His chest wasn’t moving. Laying him down on his back, Kageyama put his hands on Hinata’s chest and pressed down rhythmically. Hinata’s heart was still beating, if barely. “Keep breathing dickwad! You’re not done with this game yet. We still have a thousand more matches to play. You have t-to beat me, r-remember?!” Kageyama felt tears well up in his eyes and begin to drip down his cheeks.  
Hinata coughed weakly, “Stupid Kageyama, o-of… course I have… to beat you.” His small chest trembled as he took a shuddering breath. “My leg feels funny… is it bad?”  
Kageyama let his gaze drop down Hinata’s body. His gaze landing on the leg that had been pinned beneath the car. Blood oozed out a wide gash on Hinata’s calf, gravel and dirt sticking to and out of the skin there. The skin itself had peeled like the lid of a sardine can, hanging limply.  
“It’s not that bad, you’ll be up hitting my quicks again before you know it.” He whispered faintly in Hinata’s ear. “Ha ha, don’t tell lies Bakayama, it’s not like you.” Hinata mumbled back. Kageyama can’t hold back the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled up past his lips. He pulled off his shirt and pressed it to the wound.  
Gasping in pain, Hinata’s head fell forward and he went limp. Kageyama felt his blood freeze as he shook him softly and he didn’t respond. “Hinata? Hin- Shoyo! Say something! Someone help, call a medic! Help!”  
Kageyama set Hinata’s motionless body on the ground once more, not even bothering to consider any consequences he leaned over and pressed his lips to Hinata’s, forcing air into his lungs. He put his hands gently on his chest; there was no reassuring tempo beneath his hand. “Sho, Shoyo. Wake up! Open your eyes, open them! Open them!” He screamed desperately. Leaning over, he pressed his lips against Hinata’s once more.  
A feather light touch on his cheek startles him. The slack lips beneath Kageyama’s press back almost imperceptibly. A soft exhale of sweet breath ghosts over Kageyama’s lips before Hinata’s face slumped to the side. “Hinata! Hinata, Hinata….” Kageyama sobbed. The sound of sirens blared around them and Kageyama felt his heart crack,  
“D-don’t leave me… I…. I love yo-you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you made it through the feels and tears :) Now know that this will eventually be a multi-chapter fic and I will try to be regular on the updates but I'm a major procrastinator so no guarantees. Thank you for reading and if you have ANY tips on how to better my writing style or spelling errors or if you want to yell at me for making you suffer through this then feel free to drop a line in the comments box :D


End file.
